My belove lucy
by Safe-haven Shea
Summary: The young man and young woman who meet through letters from different states and trying to survive their love story from this and their last one.


_Eight months later before winter, He was reading something, sitting on the bed, Then he saw something on his computer, It's letter, I wrote: I'm writer, I'm book collector, I live in south Carolina, If you are looking for someone to write and to listen, in your letters. I'll be happy do it. Just write to me, I can understand, just don't hide ever. Just let me be here for you in the letter, I'll be be your friend, always Lucy. He thought wow. He decide to write her back, then he did._

 _It's wrote: hello, I like to read to collect to old books, to be a great writer, be round the river front, music as well. if you need to write me, Ill writer, writing back, just tell me everything, I'll tell you something, then everything will be okay, I promise you, always Luke. Then he sent it, waited._

 _Minutes later, she got the letter, she smiled too. Then she wrote him, it wrote, Luke, well I'm living in Charleston, South Carolina, the place is wonderful, I have my friends and my parents are in Maine for years, but I left, no love yet, my old life in Maine was hard, so I left there, had too._

 _Then come here, Its been great, but lonely, parents were working late, I never see them, Until Morning came round, I read, write, watch the waves, the place is nice at night time, then sleep, what about you? Always Lucy. She sent it, waited, she read a book, then fell sleep. In North Carolina, Luke was reading, where he saw a another letter from Lucy, he read it, thought wow. Then he wrote a letter and poem to Lucy, It's wrote Lucy, it's me again, I read your letter, it;s nice to hear from you, I'm North Carolina, In wolf Lake, The place is beautiful and small, but so nice, bookstores everywhere in sight. My life is harder, because I am son of single woman who raised me, my father never wanted me ever, He has the son he always wanted, because I wasn't it, we do get along, but didn't before, but things lately, they are getting really hard, I can't say anything to anymore, maybe to you, well I can't play anymore, I have a heart illness, I okay. Didn't want them to know, beside you. Plus I write, read, collect books, see old grave find, truth of them, it's my thing. My life is nice, but too hard friends and family don't understand it, I guess you are only one, you can. I'll write back, Luke. Then he sent the letter, before he did, he wrote a poem, it said: Remember me in this letter, because I will remember you, I will never forget who you are. I will always will'. Then he sent it, waited. Then he read._

 _In Charleston, Lucy read the poem, letter, Its beautiful, she thought, then she wrote down: Luke, I read your letter, poem, It was beautiful. Its good to read about your life, I understand._

 _Then I will tell you mine, Well my father is doctor and my mom was teacher, before she got sick, had a illness, she still has it, my brother Jesse and. My twin brother Sam died in accident, I felt that, parents and Michael were over that. I was shock, I felt him when he did, parents and Michael got over it, slowly, so am I. But my dad and I learn that I have a illness called Manic Depressive. Its rare to have it, but I got it from my mom side, but I'm okay still, I hope I didn't make you scared, I'm happy I told you this, I love to read the old classical novelist, like Jane Austen and Virginia who short lived, wrote greatest novel's ever, Virginia who had a illness, that no one knew about, a husband who loved her, plus dying a painful death of her own hand. Some writer wrote about love, romance, life, but I write about feeling, happiness, Joy, love, past lives of unsolved past, unsolved truth, unsolved happy ending. My stories are those which I write be happy what you write, never forget, who you are while writing it, It's about you,". Always Lucy. Then she sent it, felt happy._

 _In Wolf Lake, Luke was reading, resting, then he read the letter, poem, then he was shock about the illness part, he wrote a letter to her, dear sweet Lucy, I promise I'll be here for you, my mom own cafe's, my best friend and I mini golf course on it, my life since then it's been good, been hard, my best friend is dating my brother, I'm okay with it, but It's weird still, But I'm getting there, Plus I'm reading a great old novel, The girls wanted to date me, But I don't want them ever, Because they are having to much fun._

 _Plus I don't want that ever, because it never felt right, I writer, collector of books, don't need it. I'm happy way I am. Maybe someone will like that, you write back and then I will write back, Always, Luke. He sent it. Then Lucy saw it, thought what does he look like, then she wrote another one, but a poem. I'll be seeing you, you'll be seeing me, then we know that everything will be fine, our heart's, soul's are connected together, never be apart, as long we write, feel, think never be alone with people who don't think so. that's promise. Then she sent the poem, just waited. Then she read Mrs dalloway, unknown writer._

 _Then he saw that letter, thought beautiful, then he wrote one, it's said: she walks in the moonlight, she walks in the dark, instead of morning, she feels safe, loved, she feel safer that way, never let herself down, that's how most people are, maybe us too". Always, Luke. He sent it, just read the novel of unknown writer, he said: it's began for Rose and Samuel are living a hard life, people trying to separated them, keep them apart during the war of 1962, never let them be together. Then he just sat there, thought could it happened to me and Lucy, then he read, then he wonder what she looks like._

 _Lucy was sitting, when she saw the poem, thought who is he, how does he write like this? What does he look like? How cute. That night, she wrote, she sent a picture of herself too, she said: this is me, I hope you like it, I'll always be here. Then she sent it, then read story of Rose and Samuel, two people who will fight anyone, to stay together, they always fight. Then she stop, fell sleep. It's was few nights, when Luke got the picture, poem. Then he saw the picture, he thought beautiful she is. Then he took picture of himself, then he sent to her, this is me, my sweet Lucy, I'll write again, Then he sent it, just read the same story as well, then he just waited, Listen to Music, sleep. Then Lucy got the picture the following night, she couldn't believe how handsome he is. How blue eyes he has are so wonderful, she just looked at the picture. Then she wrote this: I think I met the person I might like, Evening love, Then person is like me, I saw his face, what will happened in these next months? Then Lucy went to sleep that night, she dream of him that night. Luke thought this: It's been while I think I feel, may love someone. The person is beautiful, wonderful, I need to see her soon. At night, two different people, who think of each other, who lives in two different town, But lonely life, these two only read, write, never got out, because they didn't know that they would fight it either. So Lucy and Luke just sleep that night, thought and think of each other, in somewhere place where they live, what happened will happened in next months, didn't know that something will happened, didn't know. End_

 _Months later_

 _The beginning of new fall years, beginning of everything else, two young soul's are trying to keep their new found happiness together evening thy are miles apart too._

 _The night came, she wrote a letter to him, I said: I'm going to walk on the beach, I think about everything, Clad no school, But Reading, history. I thought about you last night, I miss you, always, Lucy. Then she sent the letter, then she read the book, Then sleep. Thought about him, here love always thought of him._

 _Wolf Lake, Luke saw the letter from her, Then he wrote one to her, It wrote: Lucy, I understand about school, It's hell, expect reading and writing, history. The two people who never wanted me, I won't see them, until next month. My best friend and brother will be round the cafe and I will go to the book stores lot Tonight, then walked by the river front, Then go home, I will carried your picture in my pocket, stay safe, My sweetie. I miss you, Always Luke. Then he sent the letter, read, fell sleep._

 _Morning came for them, Luke woke up, he dressed, ate food, then left for the long side river books, He wonder about her, Then drove, think, arrived there, He just walked in there, he saw the books, the books were wonderful, then he got eight books, one of them is poem, then he left there, he walked round there, wonder what she is doing right now, he just miss her. Then went for a walk, that's when he knew he love her, he thought, oh my god. I love Lucy. He was so happy, he had to write that down to her, So he ran home, he just wrote it, it wrote: My dearest Lucy, I realized that I Love you, I had to tell you that, I know this from your last letter, the last one you wrote, I love you, I need you, I miss you, I'll be here for you, I promise, Always your love, Luke. Then he sent it, Then he just read, fell sleep._

 _In Charleston, She read the letter, was shock, she knew she loved him too, So she wrote to him back, it said: My dearest Luke, I love you too, I haven't said that to anyone ever, I want to with you, I finally understand that, I know you, I miss you, I miss you when you are not here with me, I want you, I miss you when I can't see you, I feel i lost without you, I just need you, My Luke, I'll come soon, Before school starts, because I need too. I need to hold you, you hold me as well, I'll see you, My love. Always your love, Luke. P.s Our heats are one forever, Never apart again. Then she sent it, read that novel, Then went to sleep, dreaming of her Luke._

 _In the morning, Luke got up, dress, ate food, then went the computer, then he read the letter, thought wow. Then he wrote one to her, My Lucy, You became my best friend first then you became my heart, soul mate, love, I promise we will be together, Just hold on, I will. Then he wrote I love you, yours always Luke. Then he sent it. He read the novel, just waited for the next letter. Lucy ate something, got dress, then she read her letter on the computer, she thought oh wow. Then she wrote one to him: Luke, Don't worried, just write, read, Think of me, I'll think of you, I promise, Lucy. Then she sent it._

 _Then Luke saw the letter, he felt happy, then he wrote down: Sweetie, I know things are hard, This will be forever, I love you that won't change ever. Just hold on, Lucy Girl, always yours Luke, Then he sent it, Then waited, Read, Went to sleep. Later that night, Lucy saw the letter, she wrote to him, everything is getting so dark, my friends are hurting, because two best friends love the same girl, my other best friend having a hard time after he lost his love, she is gone, she died from long illness, Hannah is trying to stay in town, That's what I read in the letter, it's too hard alone here, I miss you, I'm holding on to you, what we have, I love you, always Lucy, She sent it. Luke got the letter, he thought he knew something will happened soon, Didn't know what. He wrote: I love you, hold on for me, please, my love. Never let go ever, I promise you that. Love always, Luke. sent the letter, just read poems and sleep._

 _That night in Charleston, Lucy was reading, when he saw the letter, she smiled, cried. She saw the letter, she didn't write a letter, but a long poem, I'll wrote: Two star crossed lovers who never met, met through letter's, At first, she was scared, but not anymore, She was wonder was he, she knew this right. But things are going to change. They might have to fight anyone to stay together, I'm scared could happened to us, Like the stories before us, Luke, we are star crossed who will get a happy ending, nothing won't stop us, You and I are soul mates, I love you, Blue Eyes. She sent it, Then she went to packed and she was done, she read, went to sleep._

 _In Wolf Lake, that night, He was reading the novel, when his lab top ding, That's when he read it, he was crying when he read it, knew it was true. So he wrote one: It spring afternoon, That's flower's were everywhere in sight including roses, Lilly's, It's smell like wine, love, beauty, Blue roses, red and yellow Lilly's are everywhere in sight, as long they stay together, it's magic, It's love, Forever as one, That's you and I, my love. He sent it, Sleep._

 _Chapter three Coming to Wolf Lake_

 _Lucy was packing, she packed three bags, she didn't write a letter for her family, because wouldn't understand. Then she left there that morning, will be in Wolf hill by 6:00 clock at night, she knows that he will be at the river front, she was on the road, Listing to music of Billie Holiday. Then she felt happy, then she drove through the South Carolina, through Clayton, she got some food, drinks, then she past the gas, place to sleep, place to eat. Then drove through there, through the sigh of welcome to North Carolina. Then she knew she will be there soon, Then she saw the sighs, then Lucy was thinking how does he looked, then she arrived in Wolf Lake, round 5:30, she knew where to go to see her love, he was playing basketball with his friends, Haley his best friend, Nathan other ones will be there. Lucas was thinking of her, Lucas was thinking of her. Where she is. What is she doing right now, How he miss her, how he feels when he is not with her, How its so alone some and some time so painful to bear._

 _Then moment it happened, Lucy just arrived there, she drove on the grass, he was playing basketball, she thought how handsome, she started to walked over there, they wonder who she was. Why is she here for? That's when she said: Hey, Blue eyes._

 _Then he just drop the ball, turn to her and said: Lucy. Yeah, it's me, Luke. They just ran to each other and just hug each other there. Then at that moment, They just kissed. I never letting you go again. Me either, Baby. Let's take a drive somewhere. They ran off to car, Got in, just drove. At the river Court, Haley said: That must be the girl that Luke has been writing too. She was writing back to him. Where did she came from? All i know she won't let go of Lucas, neither will he. I think we better watch them._

 _Okay. Then they went home, wonder where they are and where did they go. Then Haley said: Will i lose my best friend again? They thought what do you mean again? Meanwhile, Luke and Lucy arrived there, they got out, then walked in there, they just sat down, just hold each other. They felt happy, kissing too. Didn't want to let go, so they didn't. They went to bedroom, just lay down, they just each other that night,_

 _Morning came, Luke and Lucy stayed there, left few hours later, they drove home, His Lucy will be staying his room, while he will be in attic, That will be closer for them. They arrived at the house, Everyone saw them, then he brought her in the house, but put her in his room, just sat down with her. His mom and them saw them, She said: they must really love each other. I think so. They left them. They sat down in the living room, waited for him, Then Luke let her sleep, while he talked with them, Then he sat down, his mom said: Luke, Honey, who is she? Well, She is Lucy Sutton, she is from South Carolina, she used to live in Maine, but live in Charleston, where she wrote me. talking ever since._

 _Her parents are there, as well her brother, friends. Why came here? To be with me, because writing for months, plus falling with her. She is doing the same thing as me, does her family know? Ask her tomorrow, Okay, I need to go back there, then go to the attic, my Lucy is here, I'm not losing her, I won't survive it, You know what will happened, mom, Hales. Then they knew. Then Luke just sat down and just held her. She just smuggle with him. They watch them, thought wow. They really do love each other. Then his mom said: I might have to call Sam once again. If something goes wrong. Then everyone went home to sleep. Just wait for things to happened, not knowing it's starts in couple days from now, then gone to hell._

 _Chapter Six nightmare began_

 _Morning came, Luke and Lucy were wake, dress, started to drove home, at the home, his mom, best friend and brother, other friends were there, when the bell rang, the person: I'm Lucy father, Her brother, other friends. Hello, I'm Luke mom, please come in, Then they did. They sat down, how much do you know? Everything, but his mom and his friends didn't know this. We came here to bring her home, before her illness comes out. What illness? You don't know. No, we don't. It's manic depressive. Oh wow. It's from her mom side. We didn't know that. Why didn't he tell us? maybe he scared too, scared of losing her. Her as well._

 _Meanwhile, Luke was driving towards the house, when Lucy said: Stop, Luke. What's wrong? My family is here, I think your family knew about me. Oh No. I can't lose you yet. I can't lose you either, They just drove way. what are we going to do? Then they just drove way, but his brother saw him. Then he knew something was wrong. But didn't say anything to them, beside Haley. Hales, I saw them drive way from here, But I knew something was wrong, because he didn't stop. She knew where they go? To their hiding place, one place to hide from the world, Haley knew where they went. So they left, Then minute later, they saw the car, saw the beach house. They got out, started to walk, when he open the open, said: stop Hales, we are not going back, not ready to lose her, Lucy either. What about her illness? we have the pills, everything here. He stun them by saying this: If she goes, so do I. Then he close the door. He went to her now. Then Haley and Noah knew this was going to be hard, what could happened to them. So they drove home, didn't say anything until morning came. He told them what he had said to them. Then his mom said: i knew this would be hard for them not like this. What could happened. They just waited, Until couple nights later._

 _The nightmare happened, Luke and Lucy were holding hands on the beach, but getting scared, when they saw them looking at them, They knew this could be it for them. Then they just held each other that night._

 _So that night Round 7:00, The Father of Lucy screamed for her, as well her brother, Then Luke Mom, brother scream for him as well. Then it happened, Luke and Lucy started to ran from there, They didn't want to lee go of one another. Noah said: what is wrong with my brother? Why is acting this way and this nuts? They ran fast as they could, their family ran after them. They hide from them. They held each other, They were crying too._

 _Then the awful moment happened, They walked out there, they hold each other, They were walking, when They heard something, Then Luke saw them again, he and his love just ran from again. But round 7:30 clock on this Sunday. They were running, when Lucy Brother just crab her, Skills and Noah crab Luke. Then he screamed Lucy! She screamed Luke!. Then he turn, said: Let me go! Lucy! Luke help me. Then he did something not like him, he just punch Nathan, Skills, just ran towards her, she hit her brother, Lucy got Luke Hand, they just ran off. They were shock when they did that. They just ran from there. They ran to somewhere else. They just hid there, They held each other, They didn't stop. Until they were torn apart from each other, they screamed the whole night, It's too hard._

 _Her family took her home, She just cried the whole way home, Luke saw his family. He said: How could you do this? She won't make it without me, I won't either,. I WILL NEVER FORGIVE EITHER OF YOU. You cost me the love of my life. Luke, Noah said. Just leave me alone. I need to be alone. He just ran from there., ran to his room. He arrived there. He ran to his room, where he saw her things there, he just held them, carried them to the attic, When he sat down, just cried. Where he fell sleep with them. They arrived there, just saw him holding her things, crying too. They just left him, went to the cafe._

 _In the middle of the night, Luke drove to place, He got Hair dye, Then he change his hair to darker red. Then he said: I will get you back, baby, I promise. Then he rest, hold her book. In Charleston, Lucy was leaving a store, she got hair dye. Then she arrived back, Then she did her hair, then she lay down hold her locker, then she was crying, she was thinking of him. She was sleep, Two lost soul mates._

 _Morning, the school started, Luke is not feeling it, Lucy is staying home, because he is not here. So the nightmare in Wolf Hill. He was dressed, ate food, then ate, then left._

 _Then he just drove there, Then he arrived in there, he got out, started to walked, went in, people saw him, went to his locker, got out books, then went to class, he didn't smiled, looked up, didn't think, just walked in there.. His friends just saw him, Nathan said: Oh my goodness. What have we done? Looked at him, Then he sat down, he started to write, didn't looked back. Then few minutes later, he left there, went to another class, walked in, just sat down, walked out, put books, which he didn't, he put them in the bag, Then he left, went home. In school, Haley open it, said: Oh on, he is leaving again, My god. Not the long depression, Haley said: Can't survive this either. I wonder how she right now. Maybe the same as he doing, But worse._

 _In South Carolina, Lucy was wake, got dress, ate food, Then went off to school, her brother saw her, dad too. Thought what have we done? Not knowing it will get worse soon. But how worse. Round 4:00, she arrived back, But went in her room, just sat outside. Didn't think, didn't eat, just looked out there. Then she just sleep, didn't eat, just rock, back and forth. Then she took three pills, then looked out there, morning came, the family saw her, knew she had gone back in her mind again, she see's only him. They tool her back to the hospital, where she stayed before, Then dad went to see the doctor, her brother thought I need to get Luke here. Before something happened, maybe he can help her, before it's too late for to come home", End_

 _Intermission_

 _Michael wrote a letter to Luke, It said: Luke, I'm writing this to you in the Boston Hospital, where my sister and your love was here before, She had suddenly, shut down the mind where he is, are too. It's started after what we did to you both. I'm sorry for that. Please come up here, Before it's too late. Then we will both lose her again. Your friend, Michael, I hope. Then he sent it, Just waited. Then he went back to see her again, Just hold on._

 _In North Carolina, Luke was reading, Hold her book, When he heard his lab top ding, then he went over, then he open the email, that's when he read it from her brother, Oh my god, Lucy. Then he knew what he had to do, he started to packed, he packed his books, clothes, Music, everything. He was dressed, he didn't a letter, he just left. He got into the jeep, just drove to Boston. He didn't think, he had to get to her, he listened to music. Meanwhile, his family went to his room. They saw him gone, things too. Haley said: where did he go? Then Nathan saw the computer, said: Boston, where she is at the hospital. Oh wow. We can't stop. We must wait, don't tell anyone either. Okay. Then they just sat down. They wonder where can he be?_

 _Two days later, he had arrived in Boston, he found out where is she staying, He found a room. He waited. Then he left there, her dad had left. But her brother stayed. Then Michael saw Luke, thought finally. Then he said: She is right in here. Then the moment he saw her, he just ran to her, just hug her, Then she turn and saw him, just cried. She said: Luke. I've missed you. As I did you. He just hug her, didn't let go either. Then round 5:00 clock, he left there, went to his room, just sleep, making a plan. He knew he had to do this, because he could lose her. Not ready to lose yet. Neither is she._

 _Morning came, Then he left the room, he went to the hospital, he knew that her dad wasn't there, But her brother is. Then he walked in there, the doctor's were somewhere else. As well everyone else. Then he walked in, he saw her, she looked beautiful as ever, She turn and saw him, just smiled, He ran to her, hug her. I have everything in the car, we are leaving for good, where we are free and together. The pills are here, he packed them. Then she said: When are we leaving? Tonight. When they are close. Okay, I'm staying here, I'm in here with you. Okay. Then he hide, while they check on her. The brother came by, saw her. They talked, then he left, not before saying I love you, I'll miss you, Take care of her, Luke. Then he left. Then Luke saw her, said: Michael is okay with this. Then lights came off, Then he sat by her, just held her so close._

 _Then round 8:00 clock, Luke and Lucy ready to leave, dressed, then he open the door, He held her hand, they saw no one there, They left there, they were walking, when They heard someone coming, they hid. Then minute later, they were walking, when someone saw them, he yelled stop! But they didn't, they just ran from there, ran out fast, past the people, everyone, they just ran outside. Then they ran to his Jeep, they got in, drove off. They didn't stop. Minute later, her father came in, as well her brother, he said: what had happened, where is she? Her brother took her way. They looked at one another, thought finally. Then he said one thing only father could have, just let her go. My daughter is finally happy, he does that for her. Okay. Then they left. Dad, why did you you do that? My daughter face when she lost him before, his face as well. When she came home. I know. I hope they are happy where they are going, They went home, told her mom, she smiled. She understand, everything is now fine. End._

 _Return Home_

 _It was few days before they return home, Luke decide to do something wonderful, he decide to ask her to marry him, That night, They stop by the beach, where they walked down there, That's when he been down on one knee and said: I love you, You are my heart, Soul mate, I need you, You make me whole, I won't let go of you, I promise. Will you marry me? Then she cried, when she said: Yes, I'll marry you. Then he slipped the ring on her finger, It was blue rose ring, They hug there. That night, they went to chapel, where a priest was there, they walked in there, they were dressed, The father said: Do you have vows? We do._

 _Then Luke this: Lucy, you are my heart, my soul, best friend, I love you and protect you always, never be apart again. Then he slipped the ring on her. Then Lucy spoke to him, You gave me something I always wanted a true love, you help me through the pain, the illness, when the nightmare started. Then here we are. I will love you, always, my Luke. Never apart again. She slipped the ring. The father said: You are man and wife. Then Luke kissed his wife, they left. Then father smiled. Then they drove way, then round 6:00, they found a hotel room, where he carried her in, where they had a honeymoon that night, they held each other so tight, never wanted to let go._

 _Morning came, Luke and Lucy were waking from the honeymoon, getting dressed, then they left for home, It was 5:00 clock, when they arrived back, Then they arrive at the house, when everyone saw them, they hug each other, Then Luke and Lucy just laid on the bed, They just watch them, They just left there, They stayed sleep that night, Luke and his wife just sleep and dream._

 _Morning came, Luke and Lucy were wake, they were dressed that morning, They went to the living room, saw them, They knew that they had to tell them what happened, but not the marrying part. That's comes later or if it does. Then they sat down, Then his mom said: what happened? They just sat there, trying to think of what to say to them, the right words._

 _Then Luke said: I arrived in Boston two days later, I got a room, Then round 5:00 clock, I went to see my Lucy at the hospital, her brother Michael saw me, he was happy, Then he show me where she was. I was shock and heart broken to see my love like that, he held her, while telling them, I just ran to her, held her, she said: Luke. Yeah, baby, it's me. We held each other on the bed, I didn't let go. Then visiting hours were over, I left there, but I sneak in that night round 9:00, I went to her room, I just stayed there with her, I just held her the whole night there. I couldn't leave._

 _So Lucy and I were resting, I hide when her brother came to see her, then I heard him say this: I'll miss you, take care of her, Luke. Then he left. Then the darkness came, we left round 6:00, we sneak out, then we heard something, we just ran, then ran to my jeep, we got in there, just drove way, Then we arrived somewhere else, I think her family decide to let her go, because they loved her as much as I did. His family said: wow. Here we are, Now I'm taking her to river front. Okay. Then we left, she said: when do we tell them about us being married?_

 _Let's wait until few days. Okay, Sweetie. They just sat there, just looked at the waves. They watch the waves, Fell happy. Then he took his bride home, they went to his room in the attic, they just held each other, the whole night. They just dream, just sleep. Morning came, Luke and Lucy were waking up, they got dressed, They went downstairs, his mom was there, Then he said: we will come by the cafe after school, They drove off, Then we arrived, Then we parked. Then we got out of the car, we started to walk in, his friends saw them._

 _Now they know that Luke got her back, He won't lose her again, he and she went to the locker, They took out the books. They went to class, they sat down, They heard the teacher said: Write down a story and make it long? Then Luke wrote down, It's been while, They lived in house down by river bank, Then they loved each other, They were married to each other and had a child Louisa. Then the worse thing happened, They lost each other, Thomas went to another family, while his wife and daughter stayed there. Then few years later, her mom died from a illness, then she stayed in the house, but she worked in the mansion for the family. Then Luke stop writing, then Lucy started to write things down, Then she wrote: Louisa was sixteen years old, when she started to work, she did everything there, including the beds. Then few years later, when she was eighteen years old, she met him, the one person who will change everything for her. His name was Marcus. The she stop writing, both waited. Then Luke and Lucy went to history class, They sat down, just read the book on the civil war, Then read for few minutes, they were done. They left there for their final class, Round 3:00, They were done, They went to locker's, put the books way, Then they went to car, drove home, but didn't, they went to river court. At the river front, Luke and Lucy were sitting down, watching the waves, the waves were so wonderful, Sweet, They didn't think, thought about their new life. Lucy and Luke were just sitting, she said: Honey, what could happened if they find out? I won't let anything happened to us, nothing could go wrong, Honey. I know, I am just scared. As am I. They just sat, they didn't move or think. They just think, wonder about their life. Then round 6:00, They went home to sleep, They lay down, they held each other._

 _Morning came, Everyone else was sleep, when they woke up, got dress, went for a long drive, Because they decide to play hooky, Then they left there, They just drove, Didn't think, just drove, He held her in the car. His mom., Haley, Nathan were wake, Haley went to see them, didn't see him. She wonder where can they be right now._

 _Then Luke and Lucy were walking through the school, when everyone saw them, they got books out, went to class, They sat down, They were writing things down, They waited, They went to another class, They sat down, They were reading and writing, they felt at easy doing it, while no one knows that are they are married each other in secret. The last class started, Round 3:00, they were done, They left there, They walked out, drove home to read. But didn't do that, they just drove to the beach, where they held each other so close. Evening knowing that something will change everything for them soon. End_

 _Chapter Nine, The month later_

 _Luke and his beloved Lucy are stilling hiding their secret of being married. Which no one knows about yet. They would think this wrong for us, he thought, but we don't think so. So we are keeping it secret. She and I are happy, But still don't want them to know this. We are scared of what will happened. I just held her ever night. But we feel everything, including this. At two roses feel each other, they feel everything in their hearts, as along they stay together, never apart. It's a time of new and fresh start. No more pain, then other, like before. These two made it through everything, but can they make it through something horrible and wrong or go out like the others did. End_

 _Intermission_

 _Chapter Ten Uneventful Day_

 _The morning came, It's going change everything including a young couple. It was 8:20, when she woke up, got dressed, Kissed him, Then she went to school, she_

 _arrived there, she saw Haley, Skills, Mouth, Jimmy, Everyone, But her Luke will come soon, Then the moment happened, the shooting started, The code red started, It's under lock down, but Luke knew how to get in there and be with her. Everyone ran from the shooting, Then Lucy just ran to the liberty, which Haley saw her, she also saw blood too, Knew something was wrong. In there, She cried for her Luke, she wanted him there too. Round 9:00 Clock, When Luke woke up, he felt something wrong with her, He was dressed, then he ate something, he left for the school, But he saw something there, he walked towards there, but suddenly was stop by the cops, Noah as well, Who was holding him back. Then he said: what's happened? A shooting in the school, we don't know how many? Then a text came in the phone, It was from Haley, She wrote: They are in study hall, everyone fine, Expect for Lucy, She is trapped in Library, She is hurt,. There are three Shooters here all kids who were tormented by others, all the back side of the school. Then Luke said: I know I how to get to the Library without being seen, please I need to go and be with Lucy, Please. Okay, just be careful, the detective said. Then Lucas ran towards the back, he knew he can get to her through here, Then the door open, he walked through there, he walked in, went to the Library, he saw blood there, he knew that was her's, he walked in, started to walk, when he said: Lucy. Then she said: Luke, I'm over here. Then he ran over there, That's when he saw his beloved wife there, she was hurting so much, she cried when she saw him. He just ran to her, just held her, Before he did, he ran back, block the door, he went back to her. He held her there, he put his shirt on her wound, he said: It's going to be fine, honey, we just need to wait, until the nightmare over. Okay. They just talked about things, but she looked so tried. Then he held her so tight, he cried just little too._

 _Meanwhile outside, His mom and uncle were outside, when they saw Nathan there, she said: where is Luke? He went in there for Lucy, he had to be with her, I couldn't stop him. Oh my god, if he lose her after everything that they went through, he won't be same again. Then everyone just waited, Then Round 5:00, when the nightmare was over, They were dead, the shooter's and but they still don't know about Luke and Lucy, Haley, everyone else. Round 5:10, The students were running out there, Then there was Haley, Skills, Mouth, Jimmy, everyone, Brooke, Peyton, Then three body bags, Then Noah said: I guess Luke and Lucy are still in there, Haley said: Luke here. He is, he ran in there after Lucy. Then everyone went to Library, Then the door was block, when Noah and Keith open the door, push everything way, they went to see them, Then Haley said: Luke, you in here. Then he said: Hales, over here, please she is hurt. Then they ran over there, that's when they saw him holding her so tight, they knew something was wrong, Then he pick her up, carried her out there with their help, then minute later, they were outside, when the cops saw them, they ran to them, That's when it happened, when everyone there heard what he had said to them that night, He screamed: Please help my wife, she was shot, I can't lose her again. Okay. Then the cops put her in the van, he went in back, he held her hand, they close the door, drove way from there, everyone looked shocked when he said that, they knew it was true._

 _At the hospital, They brought her in, he was at her side, he sat down, waited. Then his family came in there, saw him, Sitting, waiting, Then his mom saw him, he just hug her, He said: I can't lose My Lucy, My wife either. You won't, Honey. Then they just sat down, he walked back and forth and then his friends saw him, he smiled and cried too._

 _Few minutes later, the doctor saw him, the doctor walked by him, Mr Scott, your wife is in coma, we lost her twice, but we got her back, she is breathing, alive. But scared to return. Lucas said: May I see my wife? Sure, room 210. Okay. Then he ran down there, he walked in, just saw her, went to her, he just hug her, held her, lay with her. He was sleep. He didn't want leave her ever. Then his family saw them, just watch them too. Then they left, know something will happened to him, if he loses her, she won't wake up, his depression will come back. Morning came, Lucy is still sleep, he haven't left her side yet, The family and friends come by, saw him. He didn't looked good. Then he said: I'm going to take my Lucy home with me to beach house. Where I can take care of her myself, Then doctor said: That's will be fine. Round 1:00 clock, he brought her home, put her in the bed by the window. That day, she was hearing the waves from the water, The water was beautiful, heard to her. His family and friends were downstairs, just waiting for something to happened, Just scared for Lucas, Lucy. Then his mom said: I may have to called Sam. If something were to happened to Lucy. Then his mom called him, he said: he would be right down for his son, he had to be there for him in case something happened. Then they just waited there. Upstairs, he was still holding his wife and he didn't want to leave her side, because he loved her so much, they have been through everything, including being separted from each other. He was feeling so much right now, how he felt when he found her and how he just held her, he wanted to keep her safe from everything. Didn't expect to be here and just waited for her to wake up, evening knowing that her brother her twin is trying to make her stay with him. She is trying to hold on for me, there one thing, if she goes, I go with her. Because I won't or can't leave without her, I just can't, I just need her only. Then he sat with her on the bed, not knowing that his family and friedns heard him say that. Then they knew this will be hard, But not this hard either._

 _Round 6:20, Doctor Sam Matthew, his shrink and adopted dad arrived at the house. Then Karen answer the door, he was standing there, she just looked at him, just smiled, Then they hug, everyone saw him, Then he said: where is my boy right now? He is upstairs with her, he won't leave her side, he said: that thing before. Oh shit. Then he went there, he walked in there, he saw him. Then he said: Luke. Then he turn and said: Dad. Then they hug, Luke said: This is my Lucy. Hello, my sweetie girl. Then they sat down, just talk there, he said: has he come out yet? No, not yet, he will if she doesn't make it. Oh, my boy. Does she know? She knows, I told her long time ago. They were talking lot and then he left. Then he walked back down there, he said: it must worse then we think it is. He said: he might come out if she goes, because he couldn't stand being without her here. Oh wow. Then they sat down, Then One of his friends said: who are you talking about? Lucas has personality disoder and they are three of them, we think. Oh wow. Who are they? They are Marcus, Evan, Aaron. Marcus protects him from everything, the other two are mental one, on the run, changes everything about him. Oh wow. Like what happened over two years before. Yeah, that time, when he was Aaron. What happened two years ago?_

 _Chapter 11 A past life on Titanic_

 _Then she said: everyone please sit down, while I will tell you everything that happened on a fateful spring morning and night, it started when everything in his life went to hell and back, he change his hair and everything about him, because he loved someone too, we didn't know that his personality change also. That he was Aaron, young man who lived a life before during 1912 Titanic, where he met a young woman who he married on broad, they met outside new england before, Then went on broad, they were happy and six and seven days and wonderful night they had, three nights before everything change forever instant, they were married by priest on broad, everyone was there, expect for Aaron parents they had died years before. Her parents were gone before too. All they had was each other, They had love like no other. Lucy was Lillian in past life and She knew that she and Lucas were destited to be together. Then Nine night, The Iceberg was big, huge, Then it hit the side of the ship, everyone was everywhere, Aaron and Lillian were in their room when they felt it, They packed their things in bag, Aaron carried it, They held hands out the door, They saw people they knew on Broad trying to get up on the top floor, They made it, They saw people everywhere, The mothers hold their child close, the husband won't let go of his wife, The people trying to get to the boats, some where gone and only few were there, some knew that they won't surive the water, it was so cold, So they went back to their rooms and stayed there until it was over. The mothers did the same thing with their child too, The couples also. Then Aaron and Lilian were walking and then running fast as the water came in, They had jackets on too, Some of the people went in the water, minutes later, They died from freeze water, Aaron knew that he and his Lillian wouldn't surived that. So they decide to stay on broad, So they went back to their room, but couldn't it was sealed off from water. So they had to find a another room, but couldn't, So Aaron and Lillian decide to make it the boats, They found one, the person said: only one person can come. On that night, Aaron decide his own fate, when he put his beloved wife on the boat, With their bag and he gave her his ring, the ring to keep it close. Then the boat went in the water and he just waved her goodbye with tears coming down, She cried too._

 _Then minutes and then hours came by, the ship had water everywhere, the music was playing, people was running, the captain went to his room, his last day and night there, Then the beams broke and landed on people, Then sceaming started and he went up to top of the ship, where he held on to something, he saw people there, he knew his wife was safe in the boat, Then the ship started to crack from the inside, then everything was everywhere, plates, bed things, doors breaking with water coming in them, then one person in the engine room, turn off the lights, which someone did, not before dying from getting hit by bloat of shock. Then the lights were out, the people screamed so load, they jump in the water, The people from the boats heard everything, Then the ship was breaking in half, Then right side started to come down so fast, breaking in the middle. Then the moment happened, the left side to the ship was hanging way up, with the ship ass in the air, Then few mill seconds later, the ship was going down so fast and Aaron prayed during the whole time, Minute later it was down. The people were trying to swin the water, but couldn't. They was freezing so much from cold of water. Aaron had made it through that part, he swin to broad where he just laid on it, just waited for a boat to come. A crew member did the whister thing, nothing came, he did it for hours and nothing came. Most of the people died in water, husbands hold wives, Mothers holds their child. Aaron was still alive, trying to hang on. Then minute later, he was gone. Then other part of water, his wife was trying to get him, someone on the boat help her, they went looking for him, That's when she saw her beloved Aaron on that thing, he was gone. Then she went there with boat, she took his body on her boat and she coved him up, the person just rolled with them to the others boats. She wrote everything down that happened on the fateful night._

 _Then days later, they arrived to see another boat there, the crew brought them on broad, they gave them food and water and blankets to wear. Lillian cried for her husband who was brought broad and taking bellow, she cried for everyone else too, incluiding the captain who died on his last day there. She just sat there, she held his ring on a neckless along with hers, Then she held their bag. Then days turns into nights, april 30, 1912, they arrived in New York, where everyone heard what had happened on Titanic. They were shock, the people help the others too. Lillian had a great aunt and uncle from her mom side, They arrived and they saw her, they just hug her, Then they took her and her late husband body home to New Haven, to live. Then five days later, her husband was buried by old lighthouse. The lighthouse belong to her mother. She always wanted to stay there for her rest of her life, which she did. The tombstone read To my beloved Husband Aaron Michael Sommbery, He was only 29 when he died on Titanic. Then she wrote in a newspaper about his life too._

 _She wrote this: He was born in small town of North Carolina of Wolf LaKE, On June 10, 1903. He surived the death of his parents and little sister during snow storm in a car accident and he was only eightteen and in college. He loved to write and to live and collect old books too. Years later, he wrote a book too, then he deicde to come and see new york for the first time in his life, He felt happy, then we happened, here we are, years later, now this. I will always love him and never forget him either, Niether should you. Then she mailed the letter. Then Lillian Ann Sommerby stayed in that lighthouse for years and she became a teacher of history and she told her story to her students and then she wrote a book about it, Then later on in the years, She married a young man who lost his wife to illness, they loved each other and but they knew they loved their late wife and late husband only, Stayed married and never had children, because she couldn't. Then on December 24, 2003, she died in her sleep with her husband by her side. Her great aunt and uncle were there too. They knew that she had gone home to be with her first husband after all these years. She was buried next to him, The lighthouse was closed and never sold. Then her husband Will Witter died years later, he was buried by his late wife, like he always wanted too. Then eveything was done, Two souls were at peace. But we always knew that Aaron and Lillian Sommberby came back again. I learn this from her book and I heard this when Lucas was him when he told me._

 _Then Haley and the girls were crying and Noah said: Oh my goodness. Yeah. So here we are again with them, but as Lucas and Lucy. But someone else is trying to keep her from coming back. Who is it? Her brother, her twin the one who died, the one who she can see. Oh my god. She is trying to come back to Luke, but he won't let her. The person wants her home with him and not here. That what Luke told me. If that happened, Lucas Personality will come out and stay out for good if that happened. He won't surived without her and she won't either. Then they just waited for the unthinkable to happened or a mircure to happened either one. Then they just sat and wondering what's going on in that room. Who will come out and who will it be and what could happened for them?_

 _Chapter 12 part 1_

 _Two months later, still nothing, she won't wake up yet, Lucas still holding her hand, he haven't shave either, but shower too. But won't leave her side yet. Luke just write, read to her, never goes to school, because he couldn't leave her yet, she is his life and he is her's. Few nights later, the doctor came by, he went to see her, while he waited down. The doctor knew what was happened to her, knew he had to tell him soon. He knew would break down, he would be different then ever. Few minutes later, he came down, then he saw Luke, he looked at him, said: it's only matter of time, maybe less then ten hours from now. I promise you she won't feel anything when she goes, come and get me soon after. Okay. Then his mom said: Thanks, Doctor. Then he left, While Luke just ran to her, just held her so close. His family and friends are now worried about him, they are scared. They decide to go home and leave them alone, until he need them. But right now, he needs her. So they left, while he stay by her side and just held her too._

 _Upstairs, he knew that they had left, he knew he was alone with his dying wife. Then he thought just like on Titanic as Aaron and Lillian, but different this time, she will be gone, I'll be left aone once again. Just like Lillian was, until she met someone else. But I knew I couldn't do that, I couldn't love anyone else then her, I thought. He held her that night, They were hearing the waves by their bedroom window. But he didn't know that she left a letter to him, it's in a book for him, when he is ready to read it. Right now he isn't. That night, he just sleep by her. She was breathing too. He knew that she didn't want her family to know about this, they would understand this. He will tell them later, But now It's his time with her._

 _Meanwhile at his house, His mom and everyone and sam are waiting for him to call us in case something happened to her that night. They knew that he wanted to be alone with her. All they can do is wait. Then everthing will change for him. Then he will be someone else other then him. When that's happened, Sam and His mom knew that he wou;d be gone from here, Maybe his personality want to stay after it happnend. Then they just waited, they knew he wanted to be alone with his wife while she goes home. They knew this would be hard for them, he will something in his heart in his heart when she dies, he would died too. They knew that he would be gone from here, then his personality will come out and he will be gone for while, evening knowing that he loved her too, he knew he had to be here. They just waited, when they heard the phone call. They knew it would be so close. They knew it would be tomorrown night or the morning. They knew that this would be the painful thing ever in his life, when he loses the love of his life, the one person who loved since and who he fought for. Then his mom knew that he would have a breakdown soon and competely mental breakdown if something were to happened to his wife, because it happened before, it will again soon. They stayed in the house, but didn't sleep either, because they knew he would call when she goes._

 _Chapter 13 the final hour with my beloved_

 _It was 5:00 clock on saturday night, Lucas still holding her so close, she is breathing so hard, He knew it would be time soon. He just read, hold her, listen to billie hoilday. The Singer remind them of their past. The past they had. He didn't want to see anyone yet. He just want her alone, he just held her, he cried too, felt scared. Then he started to write, he wrote about them, everything. Then he wrote: As the night came in, the pain cames in, the sadness, sorrow. Everything is feel so hard, tears are here too. I never stop crying because I am losting my wife. My lucy again. Like I did before, when she was lillian, but this time she goes, I don't. Im not handling this ever, I just can't. Then he stop writing this down. He just held her, didn't move._

 _Meanwhile, his famly and friends are waiting for the call, his mom knew he would be different ever, he would be gone, soneone else will be here, because he won't handle it,, they just sat down on the couch, Just wauted for the phone call. But they decude to go there, to see him, they knew they had to be there, because he will need them. They left, they just drive to house. But didn't know they will on the beach, that's where the pain will start for them._

 _As the house, the house had little lights on, The place was sofe, it was beautiful for her, Billie was playing, I'll be seeing you. The song they loved before. That night, he decide to carried her to the beach, so she can look at the ocean, that's when he pick her up, he carried her through the door, The smell was so wonderful too, then they made it down to the beach, A blanket was there, There he sat her down, he just held her, They watch the waves, it so beautiful too. They heard every waves in sight, He held her, he didn't want to let go._

 _Few Minutes later, Lucy open her eyes, she looked at him, just smiled, they cried too.. But she knew she would go soon. They just watch waves too. He started to sing to her, he sang this: I'll be seeing you, when the night, Comes out, the morning came in, I'll be seeing you still, then he stop, they both cried again, The waves were beautiful that night still, she told him, I'll be seeing you agaim, my love like we did before too. They kissed, Her hand felt his face, she cried as he did. They watch wave, she felt him again, hold it._

 _ **Then moment happened, she said: I love you, goodbye my love, She close her for the final time, he looked down, saw his beloved Lucy Died. She died in his arms. That's when he screamed so loud: NO!, Then he just sob, just cried so hard, he held the body, while he cried too. He didn't want to let go, he cried.. He screamed again screamed so loud: NO, NO, NO! I want you back, I just want you! He cried so hard, he didn't stop. Minute later, they arrived at the house, they stop, they walked in, saw no one in the house, wonder where they can be. That's when they heard the screaming. He was screaming so loud, They ran to the beach, that;s when they saw him holding her body. They knew she had died in his arms, His mom went to him, Said: honey. Then he looked up, saw them, just cried. He just held her so close. He said: please leave us alone, leave me alone with my lucy. Just go, but they couldn't.**_

 _ **Chapter 13 part two holding her body,**_

 _ **He got up with the body of his late wife, he carried to the house, not before saying: Leave us alone. He walked in, close the door, lock it. Then he went upstairs, he sat her down, he locked the down, put a clair behind the door, he went back to her, he had everything in there, including months worth of food, drinks, everything he needs. Outside, his brother and three friends went to see them, saw everything locked, They saw a place to get to the room. It happened, they saw him holding her, crying too, The door was locked, a chair behind it, everything that he needs to stay. They went to see them, told them this, they looked so shock by this, they knew something happened, They knew he might do this too. Then Sam said: I might need a straight jacket. Something to put him to sleep, while we get body from him, he might or will fight us, to not let her go, Might evening hurt us. So they just waited in the house. Morning ame on the third day, He just held her so close, he kissed her, play their song too. Just cried for her, the children they won't have, grand kids too. All our plans for everything, Now everything is shattered and slience, everything is somber, he just held her, didn't want to move, so he didn't. He just sat, cried, listen to billie. The singer they love, she sang so much, then he felt happy, everything. He didn't want to stop, he ate food, drink, he just watch her.**_

 _ **Round 4:00 clock, everyone was still at the house, they wondering what's going on? They knew he is with her, holding her too. He can't seem to let her go, he just can't. He will have a mental breakdown over it. His mom is scared for him, he knew he would have a breakdown over her, a painful too. Then aaron will be here, the someone who loved her in the past, someone who loves her now, when he is Lucas. That's when Sam said: we need to do this soon, tomorrow night, This final night will be their last night, Last night to say goodbye, Okay, they knew this would be so hard. 5:00 clock, Lucas was holding her on the deck, he wanted to feel the waves. Night air on her, the feels so wonderful. Lucas was crying that night, he knew he had to let her go soon. He knew he can't yet. He just want her, he just wants his wife.**_

 _ **He staying to her, he sang this: I'll be seeing you in my dreams, my soul, my everything, please, my love, I'll see you again. I'll love you again, never let go again. I promise you, My Lucy. My Lillian. I'll see you . Then he stop. Then he wrote: the night came in again, as jack sat down, he hold her hand while his wife sleep, she has been ill for days, now months. He doesn't know why, he just pray, write, just want her to ive, Elizabeth is his only love, They met during world war 2, he was solider and he loved her too. They were married when he came back, been together since, he thought I know that feeling too. Then he stop writing. He brought her in, he close the door, he went to sleep, by her again. End.**_

 _ **Chapter 14 taking Lucy body**_

 _ **Friday night round 5:00 clock, when he decide to take Lucy body from him. But they knew this would be hard for them. Because he won't give it so easy for them. So Sam got the drugs and the straight jacket, just in case. Because he knew he would do this. Just scared for him, his son right now, Because he love her so much, they waited, then round 6:30, it's time. They went upstairs, while the girls stayed down, They went to his room, they knew the door was locked, they went to it, they went throught it, That's when the screaming started, they heard Lucas say this, how dare you come in here, just leave now! Then his father said: We can't, my son. Her body must leave now. She need to be buried, then lucas said: No! She will not go, she stays with me, just leave us alone, Then he went to her, just hold her so close. He cried in her arms, my lucy, my lucy, my wife. Please leave. They just watch them, they couldn't believe how he loves her so much, how cries for her, how he can't stop. How he wants to be with her. Lay with her in one grave, not let go. Then it happened, that's when Nathan and skill went by him, That's when they grab him, he just screamed, then he tried to kick way, but couldn't. Then his father gave him drug, then he was sleep, in the jacket. While the people took her body way, They cover her up, Then they brought her downstairs, his mom and haley, friends saw her, they looked so shock.**_

 _ **Upstairs, They put Lucas on the bed, He just sleep, He will know soon, His friends staysed by him, just in case. They knew he would be piss in the morning, They knew he would fight too, But right now, he is just sleep. In his dreams, he is with her. They never left, they just held. He was with her always too. She never left him either. The hearts came together, they never left, never apart."**_

 _ **His mom said: it was bad, wasn't it? It was, he fought to stay with her, he cried while doing it, They went to him, grab him, I gave him drug, he was sleep, when they taking her way. But I knew he would be so mad.**_

 _ **Morning came, Everyone was at the house, expect for her. Moment happened, He was wake, he looked round, saw them, but now her. He looked so angry now. He started to move, he got up, he just walked round, that's when all hell break loose, when he screamed so loud, It woke everyone up. Everyone woke up, They knew he was up. They went to see him, he looked so angry and really pissed at them.**_

 _ **That;s when he said: WHERE IS MY LUCY RIGHT NOW, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? I WANT HER BACK WITH ME, I WANT HER BACK! PLEASE GIVE ME HER BACK, I JUST WANT HER, NO ONE ELSE IN MY LIFE, I JUST WANT HER. THEN He cried on their bed, went to sleep.**_

 _ **Downstairs, his family and friends heard him say that, he just want her only, It's worse then we thought, how will he surive it? 3:00 Clock, He was still sleep, he was dreaming of her, He was smiling, He was with her, he was there in there house without them. He was safe and so was she. Then they had three children with them. Two daughter's and son. He knew when he wakes up, she won't be here ever. He knew he would be alone again, evening after everything that happened, he knew what he had to do soon. Then he knew it. At the house, everyone was waiting for the fan to hit, they knew it would be soon. He was still sleep, his family and friends are downstairs and they are scared of what could happened soon.**_

 _ **Morning came, it was 9:00 clock, When he was wake, he was dressed, he walked downstairs, there he saw them, when he said this: PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE. I need to time alone. Please just leave. Then he went back upstairs and he wanted to alone, mourn his wife alone. He need this. Then they left, they went back home, they arrived at the house, they walked in, just sat down, They knew he had to do this, because they knew he will be different soon, he will be someone else. They ate and they went to sleep, they were thinking about him, what is he doing. They knew he was writing things down, he was writing about her, His love, his Lucy.**_

 _ **At the house, He was writng on his computer, he wrote this: Jack was solider during the war, he went to paris, he was there to do the writing for war and not the shooting part. He was there for five months, That's where I met my Elizabeth, She was beautiful, she had moved here from London, she wanted to write and to sing, she had a voice like no other, she loved to sing. She came here by herself, when her parents died in the first bombing in London, she was only eighteen when she lost them, she came here to live with her aunt and uncle who loved her too. Then her aunt died from illness and months after that her uncle pass way from different illness to the heart. Then she was there alone again, Then she met me, here we are, The war started too, we are scared of everything, We knew that this won't come out good and not for everyone. They knew this, Everything has one evil in the world, german has there too, doesn't like a anyone who is not them. The person is madman and monster and evil to the core. He won't stop until anyone who isn't like him is dead or buried. Then we felt that in our hearts. We held each other that night, we didn't want to leave. Then he stop writing this down. Then he walked outside, sat down on the deck, he just the waves, he felt happy, he was crying still, he was grieving for her, he wanted her back, he wanted his lucy too. What they had too. Then he cried, he just held his legs to his arms and he held her blanket so close to him, Speciality her nightgawn. He was crying over and everything about that happened, including losing her and what they did. He was shock and he felt so angry and so damn pissed at them. He wanted to scream and yell and hit them for taking her way from him. He wanted to go with her and to buried next to her. He felt cheated when they did that. He want to be dead. He just want her. He wants her only and he doesn't want his family and friends either anymore, he wants her. That night, he went to sleep in their bed, dreaming of her, missing her, loving her, he cried. That night, no one knew that he would be someone else before the morning come, he would be different person. He was sleep, he was crying, at his old home, his family and friends were sleep. They wonder how is he doing right, but didn't know that someone else will be there in morning, The person will be different ever before not like Lucas you know and love now, he will have a personality of some other person. The person who was before in the past with her. The person will come out and protect Lucas and keep him safe during everything that will happened. The person won't leave until lucas says to come back, but he won't yet. He just won't. Then everyone will have to deal with him as this person and watch out it will be painful, because this person will do anything to get her back, including dying to be with her at end. He said once before: if she goes, I will go with her, because I can't surive anything without her, if she not here with me, I promise you that.**_

 _ **You might need tissues during this part of the story and don't read it alone, because you can't after you read this part.**_

 _ **Chapter 15 The burial of Lucy Scott**_

 _ **The following morning, it was sunday round 8:30 am, it was three days later, everyone was getting ready for the burial of Lucy Scott, They knew this would be hard for him. Everyone was ready to leave, they knew he would be there soon, but didn't know that someone else will be there instead of him. That morning, they drove to the chruch, they walked in, saw some people that they knew. Then few minutes later, He came walking in, he was wearing dark clothes, his hair was change too. He saw them, smiled at them, hug his mom, friends too. Then he sat down at the front and then they carried her coffin in there, the soft jazz music was playing too. He had called her brother to come, he came too with some friends. They arrived and walked in, sat down by him. Her brother hug him, their parents couldn't make it, Then the priest said some things to them, Then he said: her husband would like to say some things right now about his bride. We had loved before, we loved each other in the past, we had a past on titanic, We were Aaron and Lillian Stantson, We met on broad, We were married, we were in love, then nightmare happened, we went down with ship, we survied that part, I found a boat, she got on, I stayed in the water, we heard screaming everywhere, mintues later, nothing but slience, we were talking lot, hold hands, mintues later, I died in the water, what I remember, She cried, she screamed, then someone came by with boat, they help her bring me on broad, she cover my body with blanket, she hold bags, me as well. We found some people too. We couldn't bring the dead with us, but we knew they were there, in our hearts and minds too. Some rich and some not that, we knew that most of them where somewhere. Wives without husbands, children without father's or mothers, widowers. Some crew member, her family, she said. The morning came after the nightmare of sinking and the deaths, Aaron too. Then we saw a ship, when we rolling in, they brought us broad, my late husband body, Then some of them, not all of them, Then I saw my aunt and uncle, we hug and we cried, we decide to bring his body home with us. We arrived in New York few days later, the world knew, Then we left there, went on train and arrived in North Carolina, at new hope, Then few days and nights later, we had a burial for Aaron, I cried lot, then passout. I was wake day later, I was grieving lot, I wore black, I took over his writing for him, I kept his journal the one he had, I brought a newspaper, then I felt happy, but those months and then year were to hard to compare. We heard the familes wanted to bodies of them, they did. They were buried, but still not coping with it. It was two years and seven days and five months later, when someone came into my life, At first I didn't want that, but I knew that he wanted me to move on, so I did and it was nice, he help me with the newspaper, he was Samuel thomas, he was widower also, he lost his wife due to illness, It was May 10, 1918, when we were married, we had a good life together, we had two daughter's, we name one of them: Beth after Aaron mom, he didn't mind it, we name the second after my mom and his grandmother, Rosemary Hellen. We had lot of years together, then years later, I went first when I died, I told them I wanted to be buried by my first husband, Sam understand, as did our girls. I was buried by him, with yellow roses on there. Then I learned when Lucy remember Sam died years later, he was buried by his late wife, the girls were okay to with that. Then we knew that we will meet each other again, Then we did, here are we, I died when titanic sink, I gave my life for her's. Then she died here, she died with me. We are soul mates from the past to the pastent, Here are we now, I'm alone once again without her, like she was before in the past. I lost my lucy and my lillian again. All I want is her, my love back with me, heathly and alive and everything better. Now we won't. We won't have our children we talk about, grandkids either. Not fair. I just want her and only her, she was my family and I was her's. Now I have nothing but memories, I want her back. I can't surived this, I told her that and my family knows this too. I said to them: if she goes, so do I. How do I live without her? How can I? Then he said when he turn to coffin, I promise no other person will come and take your place in my heart, because no one can. I can't and I won't. It's too hard and painful to think about that. I know you did in the past, when I left you. But I can't do it, I just can't. You are my only love and only wife and only soul mate, only past love I need. I don't need anyone else. My family will be there, my friends too. They know this. I will love you always, I miss you forever, I'll see you again in heaven, my love. Then we will have a chance to do it again. I want that. Sleep well, my daring, you can finally rest now. I won't forget. Then he went to the coffin and kissed it, then he put a yellow rose on there, Then he sat down, just cried, her brother and friends hold his hand, Haley just hold him while he cried.**_

 _ **Everyone in the chruch, cried during his speech. Then father said: may the lord bring lucy in, take her to the angels, let her rest. Let her wait for her Lucas. Until it time. Amen. Amen.**_

 _ **Then they took the coffin and started to walk out, when he got up and started to sing their song, it was this I'll be seeing you. Then he sang that song, when the coffin was coming out. Then he just sang it for her. Everyone was crying when he started to that, now they know that he loved her. Then at the burial sight, they arrived at lighthouse, the old graveyard, where Aaron and Lillian are buried too, Then the coffin was set down, Then the father said: the final resting place for Lucy Scott, she and her husband lived here, where she died in his arms, where they felt alive most in the world, where there past selfs are buried at. Lucy loved before in the past and loved again by the same person. Now lets lay her to final resting place. Then the coffin was going down, he throw three yellow roses down, He held her ring on necklace, he held it while doing that. Then everyone left there for his house, but he didn't, he wanted to stay just little longer, he wanted to be with her. It was 5:30, when he came back to the house, he saw his family and friends, her family and friends, some of them left, He said: thanks for being here, I would like to be alone, please just go. They knew he wanted to be alone. Then his family hug him and her's too. Then they left, drove to the house, just waited.**_

 _ **At the Lighthouse, he was playing their song, he was crying and dancing to it, He felt her there, he went to the deck, started to watch the water, he smiled, cried too. Then he said: goodnight, my love. Then he went back in the house, close the door, wrote, went to sleep. He will be gone by the next morning, he will be someone different and someone protected of him.**_

 _ **The morning came, He was wake and dressed, he knew that they don't know that is Marcus, the one person who protects him, when he can't. When something happened, he can't deal with that. He knew that this will be time, he knew he had to comeout, Let Lucas sleep now.**_

 _ **Chapter 16 Last part before the ending**_

 _ **The morning came, He was wake and dressed, he knew that they don't know that is Marcus, the one person who protects him, when he can't. When something happened, he can't deal with that. He knew that this will be time, he knew he had to comeout, Let Lucas sleep now. He went to store and he got some dark dye, Then he got some tablets and pens to write. Then he payed and then he left, he arrived back him, He went to do his hair, he was done, he didn't want to go to school yet, until he is ready, so he went to beach, then he went to bookstore, where he bought some books to read, he walked round there. Round 5:20 then he knew where he wanted to go, he went to see her, walk towards their house and that's where he saw the grave of his beloved wife, he just ran over, he just started to hold it, crying too, he just sat there, he just wants her, he can't make it without her, he knew he had to try, then he told her, Im marcus now, he is sleep, he wanted me to be here. He felt alone, he just want to sleep, while I take things over for while, I don't mind it, I loved you too, I missed you too. He just sat on the grass and started to read to her, he went to sleep, he had a blanket there, because this place was on his own land. He went to sleep, because he didn't want to be way from her, so he didn't that night, he just sleep in bag with a blanket by her grave above the ocean floor. He just sleep, smiled, didn't cry once, he felt safe there being with her, evening knowing that she is gone. But he couldn't stay in that house, The house feels so empty without her, he sleeps with her nightgown and ring on his necklacse, he hold it while he sleep. He feels her on her ring. He haven't seen his family and friends yet, he can't yet. He still angry at them for taking her body way from him, everything before. He just can't yet, he knows that he needs them, but not yet. He just want time alone, time alone to grieve for her, He needs this. He was sleep.**_

 _ **Two days later, Morning came, he woke up, went to the house, he dressed, he decide to go to school, he knew he had decide to leave sooner then later, because that's place he had lost her, he haven't gone since, so he decide to go and finish the classes, he knew he wouldn't be able to make it through the whole year, not just yet. He pack his back, he just drove to school, he felt not happy, scared, didn't want to be there, the place was good for him for years, but now. Its a nightmare for him to come back to the place where everything had change for him forever.**_

 _ **He arrived at the school, he drove in, he parked the car, he started to walked towards the place, he walked through the detecter, he saw lucas friends, he went to his locker, he got everything out, then he walked along there, he saw her locker, he open it, he saw everything of her's, he put his things in there, he saw Haley coming, he smiled, they hug, they went to class. He sat down in homeroom, started to write and to read, he held her book, Haley and them saw him, they knew he was grieving still. Then few minutes later, he was done, he walked out, he walked towards the next room, just sat, he wrote, he wrote: it strange being here without you, the place where our dreams end. I just wanted to leave and never come back again. Thern he was finished, The classes ended, Then he went to her locker, got everything out, Then he heard someone coming and it was the new Princeple, he had taking over the school now.**_

 _ **The princeple came to him, said: Im new princeple here. Hello to you, Im Lucas Scott. Hello. Then he started to put things from her locker in his bag, the princeple saw him do that, He said: may I ask why are you doing this? Because I want to, I have the right to do this for her. His friends came by him, everyone else in the school, when the princeple said: Was she the girl who was hurt in here during the shooting and hostages thing? She was, she was here to study, the nightmare started, I got up, I had a bad feeling so I drove here, Then I was stopped by my brother and the cop, he said: the shooting started, we have people in there, I had to be with her, but they didn't couldn't let me go in. The detective came by with text, it said: everyone was fine, we are in the homeroom, it said: But Lucy was in the liberary, she was bleeding and hurt. He said: who is she? I told him she was my girlfriend. We waited for few mintues then hours, my parents were here, they waited too, I was sitting down by tree, But minutes came longer, I couldn't take it much longer, So I ran over, tried to get in, but they would't let me, I just screamed this: My wife is in the school, she was one who got shot. Your wife, the detective said. We were married few nights ago, We just came back days later. No one knew. Now they do. We don't know much, how will this be. Then I said: I know how to get in, I go sometime to roof on the other side to get to class, door on the left side. Then we can't let you do that yet. We waited. Then we got word, everyone came out, including Haley, everyone expect her, three body bags too, the shooters.**_

 _ **Then I knew something was wrong, so I ran past everyone, everyone followed me in the school, I ran to the liberary where she was. I open the door, I walked in, screamed her name: LUCY! That's when I heard her calling me, I went to her, I saw my lucy bleeding, she was crying, I just ran to her, just held her. Then I carried her out there, the bus was there outside, I went with her, everyone came mintute later. They knew the truth about us, they understand it, then we just waited. The doctor came out about hour later, he said: Family of Lucy Scott. Then I went up, said: Im her husband. He said: my wife was fine, but we lost her twice, she came back, she fell into coma, She is holding on. Okay. Then he said: she is in room 2304, then I just ran down there, saw her and went to her, just held her on the bed. My family came in and saw us, smiled.**_

 _ **Then days later, I took her home with me, where we lived, she stayed in our room, I watched her, held her, read to her, I sang to her, My family came by, they saw me not sleeping well. Months later, the doctor came by, said: she is failing fast. It won't be along. Then he left, I went to her, just cried. I couldn't let her go. My family stayed while, then left, I just stayed. Few nights later on spring night, I took her from the house, I carried her to the beach, Where we watch the waves, she open her eyes that night, she looked at me, smiled, I looked at her, cried. Then she saw the waves, Then she said in her last breath: I'll be seeing you, my love. Then she felt my face, then my Lucy just close her eyes, went to sleep forgood. That night, she died in my arms, I Just screamed so loud: NO! NO! Then I just held her on that sand, I just cried, then my family came by and heard my scream once again. They ran down, they saw him, they knew that she had died that night with me.**_

 _ **My mom came by me, just hug me. Then I got up, carried her body way from there, went back to the house, not before saying please just leave us alone. Then I walked through the house, went to our room, sat her down, close the door, lock it. Then I just held my late wife body, I went to sleep, down on the sand, my family wonder what's going on? My brother went to see, he saw that, me holding her. Then he went down, told them. They went inside the house, while I was in the room.**_

 _ **That's when my adopted dad and shrink decide to do something, they had left the house for while, I was alone with her. then few days then nights, it had happened, They came back, they walked in, the girls stayed down below, while they came up, Then it happened, they came through the door of our room, I was pissed and angry at them, Then my father said: we must take her now. I just screamed so loud: No, you won't, She stays me, Just leave us alone! All hell broke louse, When my brother and my friend skills grab me, taking me way from her, I tried to kick and get way, That's when my father gave me drug, straight jacket, I was sleep when they were taking my lucy way from me. Then they did. My family saw her, when she left. Then they stayed by me. I was sleep, dreaming of her. Then monring came, the yelling and screaming started, Tha't when I said: WHERE IS MY LUCY RIGHT NOW, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? I WANT HER BACK WITH ME, I WANT HER BACK! PLEASE GIVE ME HER BACK, I JUST WANT HER, NO ONE ELSE IN MY LIFE, I JUST WANT HER. My family heard that too.**_

 _ **Then this last weekend, we had her burial, We buried her by our lighthouse, the old graveyard, it where my Lucy is now staying until I come. Now you know why My lucy can't come and get her things out. Everyone looked so shock, Then he said: Im sorry, mr scott. Thank you. Then he took everything too, he was done, Then he said: Im sorry I can't be here anymore not without her, im still grieving over her, I just can't be in the place where she was taking from me. Its too hard, to painful to think about, im finsihing my school work at home. Im not ready to let her go yet, I JUST CAN'T. Please understand. Then he started to walked, then he turn, he said: When my Lucy died, so did I. My life was with her's, now that she is gone, Without her, I have no life. Then he walked out the door, he walked towards his car, then he just drove, he knew where he had to go, he had to see her again.**_

 _ **In the school, Everyone and including his friends are still shock about what he had said. Then Haley said: my god, what will happened to him now. Will he be ever same again? Then everyone went to class, then minute later, everyone was home. Then his friends knew where he had went to, they decide to see him, But didn't know, they were coming to see something so sad, shocking.**_

 _ **He arrived at the graveyard, he got out, he just ran to her grave, he just cried, he held on to it, He held it for the longest time. On the road, His friends made it to the graveyard, They got out and started to walked, that's when they saw him there, he was holding her grave, he crying so hard. Haley said: oh my god, it's worse then we think, much worse. Then they went into woods by graves, it when they heard this: Im here again, My love, I went to school, it was fine, I couldn;t do it anymore, the new princeple and some people know about you. Then I left with our things, then I came here. It was too hard to compare, I felt so sick, it where I lost you. Here I am. They still don't know that Im Marcus Not luccas anymore. I told you last night, when I sleep out here with you, I came out when I had your burial the morning of it. He couldn't be here for that, so he allow me come for while, while he sleeps. When will I tell them that, what if I don't tell them, what if I just stayed here lot longer. Because I know he can't it anymore, he was thinking about how to end it, like when he tried it before when he was Evan, He thought about it for while. He thought about disappering. He thought about lot things. He couldn't stand being here Without you, I know the feeling, I know right now he is with Aaron, Evan, beth. They are taking care of him, while he is sleep. He is heartbroke man who lost his love of his life, He can't evening think of being here without you. But he doesn't know about the letter that you wrote, I know about the letter, I found it when you were sleep. I read it, thought how beautiful, you said things that I cant say yet. I kept hiding from him now, he is not ready to read it, He will be soon, but don't know when that will be. Then round 6:00 clock, he cover himself with a blanket, then he read, ate something, then he went to sleep in the sleeping bag next to her grave, then he was sleep, his hand was on her grave that night.**_

 _ **In the woods, Everyone was shock to see that, Haley said: oh my god, Marcus is here, my best friend is gone back into his mind, he won't come out just yet, he can't not without her. Because he tried once before, I think it was last fall when he disappered, he came back as someone else. What going to happened to him now. Will he be back as himself, willl Marcus stay here for good? I think we better tell his mom and his dad and uncle harry about this. Okay. Then they left the woods, they drove to Mary place, They stop the car, walked in, told them what happened at school, what happened afterwords, includling Marcus being back here. Then Sam said: Oh shit, now it's much worse then we thought it would be. He won't leave yet, he would stay and protected Lucas forever. Because he knows that we can't ever, niether will Aaron, Evan or Beth evening. He knew that Marcus would. That night in the house, They went to sleep, wonder what will happened.**_

 _ **Here is final chapter with two ending and with a suprizing ending for him and the people he knows. Something to get your mind going and wondering what is he thinking, how you'll love it too. You'll be suprize by this and now you know what happened to the young man after his late wife death.**_

 _ **The final chapter part one**_

 _ **It year later, a young man was still wearing black clothes, he haven't stop wearing them since, he just can't yet, he haven't gone back to school, he doesn't want to. Then he went to her again, he said: its me, I have decide to be Marcus for good, Lucas wanted to be sleep, he didn't want to come out yet, he told me this in his sleep, he decide to stay put and being with them. I haven't said anything about this, Because I know how they would react to the news, But I know I can do this. I know I can be here and make alright for him, nothing could change that. I know this, because I want to do this. Because I loved you too. As much as he did. Then he sat there on his sleeping bag, he just read, write, he went to sleep, he just held the grave again. He just dream of her, he was sleep. It hadn't rain once, but he knew he was going to soon.**_

 _ **Morning came, He was wake again, he was feeling so happy, but still miss her like crazy and always. He went to house, walked in, he shut the door. He just wrote things down, he said: It's been year since my Elizabeth died, I haven't stop grieving for her, Jack said. My elizabeth fought the fight with the illness. She tried to surive but couldn't. Then she pass way in her sleep, with me there, We had amazing twenty-nine years and we had a good life, marriege too. We couldn't have any children, but she was too sick, She was beautiful when she sleep, when she was gone. We had a burial for her, I put blue roses on her. My parents were there, but her's weren't. Then we sang, then we buried her, Everyone said things to me, I said: thanks. Then everyone left, but I stayed for while, I stay by her grave, I couldn't leave yet, I just cried. Then I left, I went home, I arrived back, I went in, I close the door, I felt sad, sorrow in that place, I just screamed, Then I just pass out on my couch, my friend put a blanket on me, then my friend left, I just stayed sleep that night, I just dreamed of her, I was crying too. Jack said: I woke up the next morning, I was on my couch, my friend left me a note, saying I was pass out from everything that happened, I put a blanket on you, I left, your friend Holly. Then he knew who that was, he smiled too. He was dressed, he went to work at his bookstore, where he went to, he walked in, he felt happy, he close the place for while to take care of her, his friends were helping too. Then he went on working, he haven't stop working since. Then he stop writing, he just sat on his deck, watching the waves back and forth to come. Then he just sat there all morning until 5:00 clcok, he was still watching, then he ate something, read, he went to in his bed for the first time since her death. But it felt different ever before. He was sleep with the window open, he just heard the waves too. He smell the water too, he was sleep.**_

 _ **Meanwhile, his family and friends still don't know about him being Marcus not Lucas yet. But they will soon, when he decide to tell them, what he decide to do. Because sam knew this would happened, because it happened before. But this time for good. Because Lucas cant stand being here without her, So he went off into his mind and where his other three personality are. That night, they were sleep, just thinking about him, wondering how is he doing. He will see them tomorrow and when he is going to tell this. That night, she was worried about him too.**_

 _ **That morning, His mom and them went to the cafe, where they knew he knew would come and see them, he haven't been there since, she wanted to see him, see how is he doing right now. So they just waited for him to come.**_

 _ **morning came, he was dressed, ate something, he was going to see his family, he had to get this over with. Because he decide to do something else and something that he and she always wanted to do, but couldn't, he decide to do this during fall break, when everything is out. Something that my Lucy always wanted to. That morning, he drove to his mom's Cafe, he parked, he took a deep breath and said: here I go. Then he started to walk in, he saw them, His mom just hug him, Smiled. Then Haley did, Then Noah just hug him, His dad was there, they hug lot, Then he sat down, he took drink of mango smoothie. Then they sat down, while he said to them: I have been fine since the past year, I have been writing lot, reading too, Staying in our room too. I go see her too, I talked to her, sometimes sleep too. It's where she is. I need to tell you this I'm Marcus now, Lucas decide to sleep while, he can't just come back yet, he scared too being here without her, he is fine with Aaron, Evan, Beth too. I know that they are watching out for him, I came back when we buried her, I was here the whole time, Because I loved her too. His dad said: I knew that would happened, it happened before. Son, are you sure he is fine? He is, dad. Then they knew this was right thing, Because he is too scared, too hard. He told me tell you that he loves you and will miss you, but just let me go for now. Then his mom hug him, I love you both. We know, mom. He feels this is right thing for him to do.**_

 _ **They just looked at him, knew he was right, because they seen how Lucas was before and after.**_

 _ **He was broken hearted man when she pass way, he can't evening stop crying for her, wearing dark clothes, sleeping by her grave, How does someone surive this? There something else, She wrote him letter, I read it, it's pretty wonderful, but he is not ready for it, I have hidden in a old book on bookcase, It's in Romeo and Juliet. Their favorite novel to read. You can read it, if you want, please don't tell him about it. Then he said: goodnight to you all, I must rest now. Then he left, he drove him, he arrived back, went to see her, said: I told them about me being Marcus now, They kind of knew, Sam did. I told them about the letter, they will read it, when I leave for our trip, I haven't told them that part yet, I will through a letter I will write to them. I need this for me and for you and maybe for them too. They had to deal with this also. I think it would be best. Im leaving in three days from now on Sunday morning. I have everything that I need for this trip, a trip for me to write, to read, get some rest, then maybe come home, only if I want too. Then he kissed her grave, walked back to the house, walked in, locked up, he made a sandwish, some oreo, class warm tea. Then he read for while, he open his french doors, smiled at the waves, then he went to bed, just sleep that night, holding her ring.**_

 ** _At the cafe, they were happy to see him, but Sam knew that something was off about him, he had that feeling once again. But didn't know he would be right in next few days, he would find a letter from him, when he is gone. Then everything will be different and but for how long will it be. Only time will tell. Then they went home, they went to sleep, missing him, wondering too._ **


End file.
